Perfect-G
by Spectre11
Summary: The Perfect Dark cast (well, some of them) race Extreme-G style. I just made this cuz I was bored. Probably best for easily amused viewers.


______________________________________________________________________________________

This is the fixed version of Perfect-G although I didn't fix much

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any parts of Perfect Dark or Extreme-G.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Deafening Voices: Jo! WAKE UP!

Elvis (The Alien): The Extreme-G race is gonna start in 3 minutes!

::Silence::

::Cassandra De Vries takes out a shotgun and fires it at her closet revealing Joanna's "dirty magazines"::

Jo: AAAAAAHHHH! OK OK I'M UP! Hey, Mr. Blonde, take your eyes off those magazines!

Mr. Blonde: What!? No, no I was looking at…those….um…(Don't say magazines! Don't say magazines!)….uh…magazines.

::Everyone looks at him and raises their eyebrow::

Carrington: Hurry up everyone it's gonna start soon!

Cassandra: Trent, help get Mr. Blonde away from those magazines and into his bike.

Trent: But I d-

Cassandra: DO IT!

Trent: Well…well…you're mean!

::Folds his arms and starts crying::

::Everyone leaves except Mr. Blonde::

::He runs into the room and takes a magazine then folds it into his pocket::

Velvet: C'mon! I wanna go!

::Mr. Blonde immediately runs in his bike and starts the engine::

Mr. Blonde: WELL I GOT A HEAD START SO I'M GONNA BEAT YOU! HAHA SUCKAS!

::Mr. Blonde crashes into hangar door since it obviously isn't open yet::

Elvis: Hurry up and get in!

::Everyone gets into a bike except Mr. Carrington::

Elvis: Carrington! What are you waiting for!

Carrington: I can't fit! I can't fit!

Voice in the background: **3**

Voice in the background: **2**

Voice in the background: **1**

Voice in the background: **GO!**

::Everyone rushes out of the hangar::

Carrington: Nnnnooooooooo!!!!!!

::Cassandra De Vries runs him over::

::She laughs in evil pleasure::

Velvet: Hey! That's not fair! My engine wont start!

::All sigh::

Velvet: Maybe I have to press this button…

::A large explosion fills the hangar::

Jo: Haha! Velvet is such an idi-!

::Joanna falls asleep and runs herself off a cliff::

****

:::Meanwhile at the front of the race**:::**

::Elvis tries to bump Trent so he would fall off the edge::

Trent: Gha! You idiot! You'll pay for that!

::He presses the button to open the windshield/door::

Trent: I'll kill you hand-to-hand!

::Trent stands up and gets blown off the cliff::

::His bike makes a sharp turn and heads almost directly into Cassandra::

Cassandra: Aaaaaahhh! His bike almost hit me!

::Cassandra takes out a shotgun and shoots at Elvis' bike through a hole she just made, but the pellets just fly back and hit her tires::

::She runs off the cliff::

Elvis: Oh yea, I'm good, uh-huh, I'm the best.

::Jonathan tries to do a stunt to get into the race by ramping his bike onto the track…but misses and falls off the cliff::

Elvis: Haha! Jon is such an idi-!

::He lets go of the steering wheel to point at his falling bike::

::Elvis also drives himself off the cliff::

::Hey what the! He's levitating back up!::

::A magical finger comes down from the sky and pushes him back down::

****

:::At the bottom of the cliff**:::**

::Trent, still alive by landing on a piece of Carrington, wakes up::

Trent: Aww! Stupid shields!

::He kicks the side of the cliff::

Unknown Voice: Is that you Joanna? Is it safe to come out now?

Trent: Umm…yes.

::A secret door opens and Dr. Caroll comes out::

Dr. Caroll: Very professionally done my dea-…AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Trent: Haha! I've found your secret hiding place!

::Trent sticks his head in and Dr. Caroll smashes it repeatedly with the door::

Trent: Gha! Ow! Argh!

::Trent sees Dr. Caroll's bike, the Neon and grabs Dr. Caroll. He throws it out and stomps on it with it swearing the whole time::

Trent: Be quiet you!

::He gets on the Neon and runs Dr. Caroll over, making it explode::

Trent: Hehe…This bike is so shiny! Cool! This thing can levitate!

::A magical finger comes down from the sky and…burns from the bright reflection of the Neon::

Trent: Heh. Stupid finger.

::Trent levitates up the cliff and drives past the finish line. Then he claimed his Golden "1"::

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there's a little more of an ending since the un-edited version.

Please review this story and try not to make it a bad review


End file.
